


the hallucination

by mullomocs



Series: of sleep deprivation and tutor sessions [1]
Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Hallucinations, Tim Drake Needs Sleep, Tutor Sessions, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullomocs/pseuds/mullomocs
Summary: PROMPT: you mistook me for the student you’re meant to be tutoring and now we have weekly tutoring sessions even though I’m actually nailing this subject already but I have a massive crush on you so please don’t stop(originally, “of sleep deprivation and tutor sessions”)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: of sleep deprivation and tutor sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	the hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!!! HI!!! i hope u like them because i love them!

Tim was tired.

He always was, it was no surprise that he was. So, when he sat there on a secluded table in one of his favorite 24-7 coffee shops, he just thought the girl who sat down across from him was a hallucination. 

“Hi! My name is Marinette, a tutor volunteer from Gotham University,” she introduced herself with a smile.

First of all, she was really pretty. She wore a cuffed denim jacket with a flowy pink dress underneath that reached below her knees (he squinted a bit when he noticed a small gold embroidery of MDC). Her dark hair was up in a bun supported by a rose gold comb.

Second, who in their right mind would go out in Gotham, the crime capital, at two in the morning.

Lastly, not only with the why would someone be out in Gotham at such an ungodly hour, who would even meet someone at such an hour to tutor?

Suffice to say, Tim was pretty sure she was just an illusion concocted by his sleep-deprived brain. 

So he decided to humor himself, she was cute and she was most probably just a hallucination. 

What could go wrong?

_Oh, how wrong he was._

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY WANT TO TRY AND ADD A CONTINUATION BUT....i don’t think my mind would let me? i’ll try!!!! but it still depends since i’m not too sure where to continue.


End file.
